Dutch Holland
An English Footballer who is seen as a national hero. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley, he always wanted to be a footballer. Before he chased after fame, he was prepared by being very grounded by Nanny Prescot who was at the time a babysitter of his who preached the Gospel to him and became a born-again believer. He becomes a professional footballer and is known around the world as an international star being a key player in the England team and even a Captain. Despite all of this he never forgot where he had come from or his faith. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 34 He moves to Grasmere Valley and lives there permanently. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 5 Poor Little Rich Girls The gang, plus The Statistician and Mr Love are at the house watching the England game repeat which they didn’t know the result in which they won and qualified for the World Cup. Little do they know Dutch Holland, the well-respected English footballer player comes to the house and surprises them all. Nanny Prescot is delighted to see Dutch as she was his Nanny when he was a little boy and as a result of her influence, he became a Christian and was pivotal to his outstanding character which is known worldwide. Dutch tells Nanny Prescot that he is moving to Grasmere Valley to live so he can have a normal grounded life. Nanny Prescot warns him though that he may be hounded by everyone in the town. However the town are more absorbed with the arrival of Beverly Arygll, the rich socialite dubbed Poor Little Rich Girl who has come to Grasmere Valley to find a husband. Tessa Crab and Mrs Holland had organised an event with the entire town such as Sally Moogle and others buzzing that Beverly is arriving. Clara Derulo the It girl can’t stand Beverly and wants her out. Frugal Mum wants Devon to marry Beverly so they can have wealth. Randy Morris and even Mr Love want to gain the affections of Beverly also. When Beverly appears the town go wild upon her arrival and charge at her. Meanwhile at the opposite direction Chris Kemly, the winner of the reality show The Only Way Is Celebs Go Dating on a Love Island with an Ex on the Beach, known for his womanising ways and having just broken up with the girl he won the show with, he comes to the town and only Champaine is ecstatic by his appearance and she rushes through the crowd all rushing towards Beverly to see Chris Kemly. Tessa Crab and Mrs Holland lecture the gang and all those involved in the rushing to try and gets Beverly hand in marriage as they saw it that they had spoiled her visit and ruined the chance for the town to rub shoulders with Beverly Argyll. As they do this however Beverly comes to the Prescot house where they all were to find her husband. Frugal Mum hopes it will be Devon as does he and Randy Morris and Mr Love hope they have a chance but it is clear Beverly wants Dutch Holland. Dutch is looking for a wife but wants a godly Christian woman and not a spoiled rich socialite whose fame and fortune is her god. The two have a private conversation where Beverly tries to persuade him by flirting and pointing out the fame, influence, power and money she has. As this is happening Chris Kemly also comes to the house. Dutch refuses, wanting to continue to remain pure and wait for the godly girl to come along. Beverly has a tantrum and starts screaming and crying hoping he will relent. Dutch doesn’t and she bawls out of the kitchen claiming she will sue Dutch, which Dutch gladly says he will pay as long as he doesn’t have to marry her. But as she cries with the other three still throwing themselves at her she notices the celebrity Chris Kemly and knowing his shallow reputation but also the fact he was on television and very popular she switches her advances to him. Chris Kemly however despite his womanising and shallow reputation also refuses. It turns out the reason why he came to Grasmere Valley was to thank Nanny Prescot who all those years ago taught Chris Kemly the Gospel while like Dutch she babysat him. However unlike Dutch he had ignored such advice living a hedonistic lifestyle until after the win from the television show and the break up. Realising he needed to become a Christian he did, and now destroying the reputation of being shallow and after women and money he turns down Beverly. Beverly screams and cries and decides to leave town as refuses to be with either Devon, Randy Morris or MrLove as they are not famous enough for her. Nanny Prescot is overjoyed and Chris Kemly’s conversion and is happy Dutch is going to stay in Grasmere Valley. Season 7 Episode 3 Marriageathon Nigel Crump fed up that not enough people are getting married, he decides to encourage more young people to get married, he proposes at a town hall meeting that anyone getting married within 21 days will get £10,000 each from him as an incentive. Beverly Arygll once again goes after Dutch for marriage but he sees right though her and doesn't pursue the matter. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? Episode 7 The One Where The Bank Robbery Goes Wrong And Was Not Put On The West End Daisy, Jude Regard and Dutch Holland are called in as backup for Nanny Prescot when she agrees to go with Robert Bancroft to try and prove his innocence that he did not assault Jenna West. They go to the bank when it turns it is being robbed by Sean Bancroft, Robert's twin! Sean reveals his plan. Sean had gone to the cafe when Robert was away and was very mean to Jenna West causing for everyone to despise and hate Robert and be prejudice to him. The fact it was on TV was just a plus. Then his plan was to steal the money from the prison, run away and get his brother thrown in prison who despite his protestations due to the towns prejudice they would look him up and being identical and having the same DNA Robert would be thrown away and Sean benefited. However Sean had one problem, he robbed at the same time Robert Bancroft is at the bank! This causes great confusion as to whose who and Jenna even goes into the bank and their is confusion but in the end Sean ends up getting arrested after Robert showing his concern with Jenna as opposed to Sean, which was an idea Dutch had based on King Solomon and the ladies with the two babies which he suggested to use to Nanny Prescot to find out who was really who. Robert once again mentions about the gift of a dog, this time to Jenna causing for Nanny Prescot to believe the dog Buddy belongs to Robert. Jenna realising the mistake as do the town offer their apologises and Jenna and Robert anew their love. Episode 20 Catnapped! Episode 23 He(art) Attack He is among those seen in Jean Claude Monet's art class painting for the local art gallery that is to open in town and also waves to Nanny Prescot when she comes with Luca Mera to the art gallery.. His painting is shown in the gallery at its opening and his good friends from his football days, Robin and Francis are there to lend support.